falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
K9000-Cyberhund-Pistole
|gewicht = 27 |wert = 7500 |baseid = }} Die ist eine Waffe im Fallout: New Vegas Add-On Old World Blues. Charakteristiken This weapon is actually an odd form of cyberdog, except instead of a robotic body in the image of a canine companion, a living dog's brain has been provided with a machine gun frame, utilizing .357 magnum ammunition. Its "canine" features include two metallic "ears" mounted on top of the weapon that move like a real dog's, and a sniffer mounted on the jar containing its preserved brain, allowing the gun to sense its surroundings. The metal ears also appear to move up and down faster if the gun is pointing in the direction of an enemy. It will growl when the player has it equipped and comes into contact with enemies, whine (mournfully) when they un-equip it, and will bark when equipped. It also has, atypically for a machine gun, a telescopic sight (x2.43 magnification) which gives a relatively accurate aiming point and excellent precision in firing for a chain-gun type weapon. When fired the barrels reciprocate, rather than spinning like those of the minigun. The K9000 can also detect enemies out of visual and Perception range. When the weapon and its sniffer hover in the direction of an enemy for a few seconds, it will let out a detection growl, even at extreme range or when the enemy is hidden from appearing on radar. Haltbarkeit The K9000 cyberdog gun can fire a total of about 2495 standard rounds, the equivalent of 50 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Modifikationen * K9000 mod - Mentat chow - Increases rate of fire by 40% * K9000 mod - Resla roil - Increases weapon DAM by 2. Varianten * FIDO Vergleich Fundorte * Big MT - The player receives it from the think tanks after passing a Guns check of 50. * Without the necessary Guns skill one can be found in the X-12 research center, carried by the Y-17 master trauma harness (upgraded sonic emitter required). Infos * The K9000 cyberdog gun causes certain distress in Dr. Klein, as he is afraid that the gun may attempt to "hump his chassis." * When fully upgraded, the K9000 cyberdog gun will have a higher DPS than its unique variant, FIDO. * It is one of the rarest non-unique weapons, with a maximum of two being obtainable. * When received from the Think Tank after passing the Guns check of 50, if the Courier has a Guns skill of 75 or higher, he/she will also be given some .357 rounds with it. * The K9000 cyberdog gun is the only fully automatic weapon in Fallout: New Vegas that uses .357 magnum rounds. Hinter den Kulissen * K9 is a homophone for "canine," another word for dogs. This abbreviation is often used as a designation for police and military units specialized in using dogs. Bugs * When using a Stealth Boy with the K-9000 cyberdog gun equipped, the brain case turns yellow. * There is a bug in the V.A.T.S. animation whereby it shows the weapon ejecting 12 spent cartridge cases instead of the correct number of 3. A close inspection of the damage dealt during one V.A.T.S. round will show that the weapon will deal the correct damage of 3 rounds, and 3 rounds will be properly deducted from your inventory. * There is a bug that sometimes after wearing it, the Ammo Pack will be stuck on your back. This can be fixed by restarting the Game. Galerie K9000 cyberdog gun.png OWB TheDomeF.jpg|K9000 cyberdog gun firing K9000 poster.jpg|K9000 cyberdog gun schematics K9000 poster 02.jpg K9000ConceptArt.png|K9000 cyberdog gun concept art X-8_TF_cyberdog_schematics_on_blackboard.jpg|The schematics on the blackboard in the X-8 research center's testing area OWB_cyberdog_gun_front.jpg|Dog image on the front display en:K9000 cyberdog gun es:Arma ciberperro K9000 ru:Ружьё-киберпёс K9000 Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Schusswaffen Fertigkeit Waffen Kategorie:Old World Blues Waffen